Worth
by MonsterDiicks
Summary: After Logan forbids Kurt to partake in a mission, Kurt begins to constantly dwell on the Wolverine's opinions of him. This longing to be worthy of Logan soon evolves into stronger feelings, that Logan struggles to accept. Very explicit Logan x Kurt.
1. Chapter 1: Denial of trust

**Author's note:** **Whilst using these characters, I have done my best to keep their original personalities more or less the same, to make any advances in the relationship seem beleivable and relatable whilst keeping with the original intention of a homoerotic/Yaoi fiction.**

**I do hope you enjoy my first fanfiction, as I enjoyed writing it -NGD.**

**Chapter 1: Denial of trust.**

"Vhat? Heir Logan... I don't understand..." Kurt apprehensively confronted the elder mutant who blocked his entrance to the danger room.

"Sorry bub, we just don't need ya' on this one" Logan dismissed him, His weighty form leant nonchanlantly on the silver wall, thick arms crossed. Kurt felt his three fingers ball into shakey fists, his face felt warm all of a sudden, heated blood pulsing in his temples.

"Zhen vhy is everyvone else going?" he argued, though hardly agressively. Logan sighed, he shifted his weight to stand straight, gave the blue mutant a somewhat sympathetic glance.

"Because..." Logan didn't know how to word his reasons "Because they've been on this kinda' misson before, this training is nothin' new to em', It's just to refresh their skills. You get me?"

Kurt looked about as persuaded as he did pleased, that slender blue tail began flicking like an old clock pendulum, back and forth it swayed. Kurt hated being excluded, and he still felt he hadn't recieved a proper reason.

"No... Not really, Logan" he huffed quietly, golden eyes sinking to the floor, met with the dull blue blur of his reflection on the metal. Logan shifted uncomfortably. Why did Charles have to make him explain it? Whilst the Wolverine was head of the misson, through all his talents of leadership, Compassion in a situation wasn't one well reckognised.

"Look, Kurt" he began "I know you wanna' help, and... and I admire that, but, If we brought every X-Kid on every misson, we'd be screwed. I need those of you with me whose powers are gonna' be relevant and prove most useful... And... Well..."

Logan felt his words sinking into silence as he saw Kurts face. With each word, the pointed ears drooped lower, tilting to the ground. The swaying tail slowed to stillness, and though Kurt feigned anger, His golden eyes were large, wet and worrying to Logan. Logan just couldn't take it. They were so questioning, even accusing. Like he'd kicked a puppy and now it was looking at him, Why? Why Logan, Why?

"So... I'm not use-" a small, sudden dry sob broke the blue demon off, It shocked the pair equally. Kurts eyes began to glisten dangerously, The way he stared proved he wasn't about to let himself cry.

"Ah... Vell, a mission's a mission, I guess?" a fanged smile was forced, with a most strained up-beat voice to match. Logan looked a little more concerned.

"Wait elf, I didn't mean it like that, Yano" Logan almost growled at his own innability to survive in these kind of situations. He outstretched a supposedly comforting hand to the young mutant. But as that large, rough hand approached, Kurt saw the situation taking a turn for the worst.

Logan's vision was apprehended in a sudden burst of smoke. He looked, he sighed, scratched the back of his head and shrugged wearily as the elf vanished.

**Author's notes: So... That's it for the introduction. Sorry if it seems a little, shallow, but the story does develop as does Kurt's relationship with Logan. The following chapters proceed to more sexually explicit chapters, but I'll forewarn you guys just beforehand.**

**I do hope you continue reading my first fanfiction!**

**Critiques of course are valued, But aren't really asked for, I write for fun and to entertain, nothing serious.**


	2. Chapter 2: False hopes

**Author's notes: If you're reading this, then thank you for continuing. I must warn, for those expecting the smut to start soon, it will appear in the next chapter or so. For now, allow a little time for the foundations of the story to progress.**

**And so we wait... smutsmutsmutsmutsmut. :D**

**Chapter 2: False hopes.**

"You could have stepped in, Charles" Logan grumbled as he restlessly gazed out the window of the Proffessor's office. He watched with little interest as the younger Mutants engaged in their game of basketball outside.

Said Proffessor sat behind his desk, elbows on the glossy wood, Fingers touching in an arch. One eyebrow lightly raised, he looked with a light smile at the mutant.

"I don't believe it was my decison to keep Kurt off tomorrows misson" The elder man reminded his friend "And I must admit, I fail to see your reasons"

Logan expected such a reaction from Xavier, A rational genius with a kind heart. And of course, Charles valued all of his "children" equally, a father figure aswell as a mentor. Logan had only thought of what would be most beneficial to the misson, was that so wrong?

"You shoulda' seen him Charles, He turned up in uniform to the training session, guns'a'blazin' as always, and I had to just send him away" The adamantium mutant almost winced at the memory. But he had good reasons, He was sure of it.

"It's an important Misson, Charles" Logan turned from the window, the pleasant sunlight slinking away from his features "I need the strongest we have, the most experienced, anythinn' else would just cause problems..." The wolverine hated how much of an ass he sounded.

To his suprise, Charles' smile widened, his eye narrowed as he chuckled warmly.

"Of course, you've always valued strength through how much damage a person can deal" The X-men leader slowly moved his chair from behind the desk, made his way round to Logan "But there is strength in the mind, strength in the soul, Logan"

The Professor stopped his chair just aside the other mutant, a withered hand placed comfortingly on Logan's forearm.

"Just because one does not have the physical strength of a juggernaut, or a power to cause destruction, does not prove them any less worthy" Charles look a little more seriously "I would ask you to take Kurt on the sentinal misson, his teleportation will keep him safe, as you will too"

Logan played a weary smile on his dry lips, he patted Charles' hand lightly before leaving his office. But as he walked slowly to the foyer, lighting a cigerette as he went, he knew he wouldn't consider having Kurt on the misson, regardless of Charles' request.

Kurt looked at the needlessly bright numbers on his alarm clock. 8.00pm. Where had the day gone? He'd been up early, pumped for action and the days schedualed training session.

He was sure Logan didn't mean to be so... What was the word, Cold? Harsh? As upset as he was, the blue boy couldn't bring himself to feel anger towards the elder mutant. He had always admired Logan, but what he admired, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was his power... His status amongst the other mutants. Kurt wasn't anyone important, he thought. He was the clown, the fool, the mascot...

The more the blue teen lay on his bed, consumed by his own negative thoughts, the more he started to convince himself that Logan had been entirely right. What good was he really? Teleportation... Ha. It was just a fancy form of running away. And that's all he could do, quickly escape a situation. And for nearly the first time, Kurt saw the novelty... No, the pointlessness of his own powers.

It was no wonder, he thought, that Logan didn't want him on the misson. He needed the powerful mutants, Scott, Jean, Storm, and Wolverine himself, of course. Logan was an indistructable force, an Idol to Kurt.

With an uneasy feeling writhing in his stomach, Kurt groaned lightly and rolled onto his side. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, this feeling. He wanted to go on the misson, but why this one? Why did it matter so much? Was it to prove himself to the other mutants? He'd never felt so innadiquate before, so why now?

_Logan... Vhy do your thoughts matter so much to me? I vonder if you're thinking of me... I vonder if you care..._

What did he really want? Kurt pondered this for hours. The time reached 11:00pm. Why was this one mans opinion of him so important? Kurt just could't get the older mutant out of his mind. In all his time at the Xavier institute, Kurt never thought Wolverine would be the one he would loose sleep over.

That was, untill his restless sleep was breifly disturbed by a slow knock on his door. An unexpected visit from Proff X.

**Author's notes: SO. If anyone's confused, not that you will be, so far, Logan has told Kurt he isn't allowed to come on an important mission, Proff X has asked he reconsider, and has now gone to tell Kurt he is allowed on the mission after all.**

**The smut will be coming very soon, and boy will it be delicious~ (Smut is one of my favourite things to write)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dissapointment

** Author's note: We're getting to the mature stuff I promise D: Whilst not being too bothered about the detail/literary skills, It seems this fic includes too much pointless detail but, It would seem too shallow to move straight on to the sex XD I think you'll understand.**

**Chapter 3: Dissapointment**

Morning sun encased the mansion, a bright, optimistic looking day, Kurt thought. Weary from his late night talk with Xavier, but beyond excited.

The Professor had informed Kurt of Logan's change of heart, and he was prepping himself for todays misson that he was now invited on. This was his chance, to prove himself...? Perhaps, He could show Logan how useful he could be.

As fast as he could manage, Kurt pulled on his uniform, fitted his belt, he stood infront of the mirror and stared challegingly at his own reflection. Today he would prove to himself, and mainly to Logan, that he was worthy. And how eager he was!

Too excited to walk to the bunker, home of the blackbird, Kurt instead decided to teleport. In the blink of an eye, his two-split toes met the harsh steel floor of the bunker, but his ears were assaulted with a hurricane of engine cry from the blackbird, his gloved hands shielded his eyes from the ferocious wind force.

The confusing noise and fierce gusts that unbalanced him subsided, Kurt saw he was just in time to see the blackbird's mighty engine fires fade from sight into the pale sky. The noise dulled to silence as Nightcrawler stared, a lump welling in his dry throat. They'd gone without him? ...Just like that?

Why was he still staring? hoping they'd come back. Hoping _He'd _come back...

The blue mutant stood for some time in the bunker, The monstrous door under the waterfall had closed a while ago but he was still there. His golden eyes shuddered, glistened, as utter sadness began to streak down his face. Humiliated, deserted, Simply left behind.

His pointed ear twitched as a soft electric hum drifted into his hearing. He didn't bother to turn round as Charles rolled his chair into the silent bunker.

"Kurt I-" For once, Charles didn't have the words, not for this "I'm sure there's been some kind of misunder-"

The elderly man was somewhat shocked as the demon-like mutant turned to face him, with such apparent anger, but this anger could not match the sadness in those golden eyes.

"I told you he didn't vant me, Proffessor!" The teenager didn't expect to be this upset, but his hands found his face, covered his eyes as he cried, open mouthed, pathetic noises of sorrow began to choke out.

As Charles expected, the child quickly teleported away, leaving a short echo of a sob to ghost through the deserted bunker.

3:00am the next morning. The institute's dormant state was disturbed with the return of it's valued jet, and the teammates on board.

Scott escorted Jean down the lowered ramp of the Jet, both exhausted from the missons efforts.

"Good work team" Summers called back to the remaining members, a will for leadership as always. Aroura followed, sliding off her white gloves, she was close behind as the three mutants left the bunker. One mutant remained, for some reason he didn't want to enter the mansion just yet. There was a scent in the air, one that put him on edge. Something told Logan subconiciously, what was about to come was far more challenging then any battle.

Resting his head back in the pilot's chair, eyes closing for a breif moment, he didn't know how the elf would be feeling. The misson may have been a success, with the sentinal prototype distabled, he should have been feeling somehwhat satisfied. Right?

One thing was certain, Wolverine didn't expect for the elf to avoid him for the following two weeks. Logan couldn't help but feel irritated. What an over-reaction, he thought.

Kurt skipped training, ate in his room, told the Proffessor he was feeling "Unwell". Logan realised, Kurt hadn't been this distant since the disaster with Mistuque's statue. But this, this was seriously starting to get on his nerves. So he may have been a little harsh with his words, but for Kurt to spiral into some kind of sudden depression was ridiculous. Logan didn't take into account his own emotional depth, or rather, shallowness, may have clouded his judgement.

**Author's notes: Oh Logan, Y U so silly?**

**So Charles invited Kurt on the mission, Logan was aware of this, and left without him. Tragedy~**

**Do review if you have anything to say about this fic! Detailed reviews/critiques are obviously accepted and I will read them carefully and take on board any advise, But even just a "I liked it" or "I didn't like it" would be fine XD Feedback fuels motivation I believe~**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions of the heart

**Author's note: OH On the last authors notes I put that Logan WAS aware Charles had told Kurt he could come on the mission. This was wrong, Logan has no Idea. Silly typo.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos to you for reading this far. Enjoy your read and watch the romance begin the flurish~**

**Chapter 4: Confessions of the heart**

10:48pm, Yet another day had passed, Wolverine had returned from a lone misson, or rather, an encounter with Sabertooth. The mutant parked his precious harley in the shared garage, the throaty purr of the engine ceased. Removing his helmet, he flicked the warm sweat from his somehwhat flattened, dark hair. He sat astride his beloved bike for a few minutes, thinking again. Again about that daft elf. Would he ever talk to him?

As if summoned by thought, and much to the shock of the elder mutant, A familiar egnighting sound and a strong smell of brimstone filled the garage. Logan unstraddled the bike to meet the young mutant, an unfamiliar warm feeling krept through his body. He was happy to see the elf.

Wondering if this was his chance to apologise, the elder mutant took a breath to release his somewhat prepared speech, but his voice paused before it began. The look, the look on that teenagers face was not what he expected. He knew Kurt would be angry, and rightfully so. But he wasn't. The child was clad in baggy grey sweat pants, a ruffled black T-shirt, glossy blue hair ascew in random directions. Like he hadn't been out of his room, no, his bed, in days. And his face, golden eyes were dull and tired, rubbed raw. He looked empty, defeated in a sense. He didn't stare angrily, he gazed, gazed half-focused and listfully at the older mutant. Logan was wary of this look, He just couldn't read what it meant.

"Hey Elf..." Logan greeted him, somewhat awkwardly. The teenager looked at him, Now Logan could see the fire behind his sadness as the garage lights were swallowed by his gold iris'.

"Logan I-" The blue mutant began, Though Logan quickly outspoke him.

"Kurt I need to apologise to ya, I was out of order yano and uh, I shouldn't have said what I did"

"But you still didn't vant me on the misson" Kurt replied dryly. Logan tried not to roll his eyes, this kid was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Look, that was my decision and I stand by it, What I don't understand is why you're so damn upset about it-"

"Because it's just you!" Logan was more than suprised as the blue mutant nearly screeched at him, fists clenched and shaking "Professor even told me you'd changed your mind and I vas allowed to come, But you left! You just left without me!" Kurt glared hard at him, whether through anger or to prevent himself from crying, Logan wasn't sure. Like a slap in the face, Logan twigged. His brow furrowed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I never agreed to lettin' you on the mission, Charles asked me to think about it. I didn't know you were gonna' suddenly turn up, It wasn't that I just left you" Logan tried to explain, a part of him wishing he could get hold of Charles and blame him for this. Kurt looked untrusting towards Logan, but inwardly the teen knew it made sense. The Proff was kind, He had the best intentions and saw the good in everyone, and in that had assumed Logan would agree with him.

"So... You never vere going to let me come?" Kurt asked, finding some stability in the harsh truth. Logan shook his head heavily.

"Sorry Kid, And I'm sorry Charles got your hopes up" Logan could only imagine seeing Kurt, abandoned in the bunker after expecting to be part of the mission. It pulled at an emotion he rarely felt, but this guilt had been simmering over the weeks. Logan hoped that clearing this misunderstanding from the air would gain him a little more trust from the elf. But there was still something he didn't quite understand.

"But, Kurt" Logan began "Ain't sure if it's just me being a heartless old bastard but, there's no reason to be this upset over somethin', So I didn't let you on a misson, Why does that matter so much to ya'?" Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to pry on Kurt's emotions but, Something intregued him.

With the display of emotions Kurt was conveying, the one that suddenly took over seemed to be anxiety. And Logan could smell it. An uneasy, uncertain nervousness. His eyes suddenly looked more alert, more aware, his slender blue tail began it's pendulum motion.

"V-vell I..." The young mutant dropped his gaze to the floor "I didn't understand at first but... I've thought about it"

Without any direction, Logan could tell this could take a while. He lent himself against the bulky bonnet of the X-van, folding his arms comfortably. But Kurt mirrored him, the boy placed himself infront of the older mutant, only through this close distance could Wolverine really notice how much shorter the boy was, It was quite adorably shorter, as the child only just stood past his shoulder.

"I've never been bothered by my looks or abilities but, After vhat you said I just couldn't help noticing, My powers are good for nothing"

"Oh Kurt don't be stupid, Ya shouldn't listen to what an old man like me says-"

"To be honest I told myself the same thing Logan but, it's bothered me more and more. I can't sleep I think about you so much"

"Huh?"

"And then I realised, It's _because_ It's you Logan, Anyone else and I vouldn't have cared but, I care alot vhat you think of me"

The teenager looked uncomfortable but slightly relieved as he told more, Logan however was growing more apprehensive... Where was this leading? Kurt seemed to be taking tiny steps, getting gradually closer to a cautious wolverine, Yet wouldn't look up at him.

"And... And... I realised" Nightcrawler gulped quietly "I realised that... I-I vant to be vorthy of you, Logan"

This cause said Logan to raise a thick, sceptical eyebrow.

"Now wait a minute Kurt-"

He paused, Kurts eyes were up, he was too close, his hands too close to Logan's chest. Nightcrawler's eyes were welling up again, his breath quickened to repress threatening sobs.

"I vant to be vorthy of you Logan, I do, I vant you to value me more than anyone else"

Now the kid just sounded crazy, And a little too love-struck for Logan's preference.

"Look Kurt, yer' obviously tired and confused"

Getting far too close now.

Kurts blue fists suddenly grasped Logan's brown jacket, Needily. Logan had no Idea what to do, this delicate mutant, a child, clutching at him with tears in his eyes spouting romanticised drivvel.

"Don't reject me again" Kurt pleaded, his hands tight on Logan's coat "I know how I feel, I haven't stopped thinking about you, I couldn't handle you pushing me away and now I know vhy.."

"Let go, Kurt, go to bed" Logan had to get out of this. A fat, single tear rolled painfully slowly down the blue face that was so close to his, Kurt stretching up on his toes.

"I could be vorthy of being by your side if you'd just let me..."

"By my side? What're you talk-"

Logan's words were bitten off as lightly furred blue lips clashed with his, Hands left his coat and threw themselves round his neck, with more force then needed. Logan grunted in alarm, eyes wide and disbeleiving as the one known as Nightcrawler kissed his lips with such passion and desperation, feeling the others tears on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed! WARNING: SMUT comes next! Also I haven't got the hand of spacing the text out... Do forgive me. **


	5. Chapter 5: Pleasure of adults

**Author's notes: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. Seriously, it's detailed. Attention to gross, sexual details. Also there's a hint of sadism but that's just what I'm into.**

**I do hope you enjoy! You may notice now I'm better at writing detailed smut then general story.**

**Chapter 5: Pleasure of adults**

Kurt streched up as far as he could, using Logan's thick neck for support, he blissfully sank into their first kiss. Logan's lips were rough, dry, not used for kissing often. Nightcrawlers slender legs shook with nerves, but he wanted this, he was sure of it.

It was the only reason, why else would he have become obessed with this man over something so simple? It felt so right. But Logan soon began to resist once his shock had cleared. Kurt's smaller hands were clasped roughly at the wrists as he was shoved back and away. He stumbled procariously, before staring back at Logan, who hardly looked pleased. Kurt realised his mistake.

"S-sorry Lo-"

"I ain't gettin' involved in your games, kid!"A hoarse bark suddenly fired at him, causing the boy the flinch. Wolverine stood straight, somewhat out of breath, and angry.

"I ain't particuarly bothered which team you play for, Fuzzball, but don't you be usin' me to experiment if you like guys"

Logan couldn't be too mad, thick tears were now streaming down the blue boy's face, he looked helplessly confused. Kurt began to fumble with his hands, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Where did he go from here?

"I'm being serious" He almost whispered "I definatly feel something for you, Logan"

Yet the older mutant was having none of it.

"I can't believe we're even havin' this talk, Kurt, you like Kitty don't ya? Just forget this

ever happened"

"But I vant to be with you"

"No, you don't"

"I do! I know vhat I feel!"

"No you don't! You're just a confused kid, it's got nothin' to do with me"

"Vhy don't you want to be with me?"

"Because this is some damn crush, I'm too old to be dealing with Kids, I'm an adult, Kurt"

"I'm an adult too!"

Logan's frustration began to fill his features, eyes narrow, teeth gritted.

"You're 18, just a child"

"I can be an adult, I know about adult relationships and stuff!"

Kurt was suddenly upon him again, Logan hadn't seen him move but he was there, up on toes, staring. The determination of the german teen was unfaltering, though blatantly nervous he seemed eerily sure of his emotions. This disturbed Logan even more. So the elder mutant decided to try a new approach, Unorthodox maybe but the most likely to work.

"Oh, do you now?" Logan suddenly smiled, a little too darkly for Kurt's liking, Causing his to back off a slightly.

"Y-yes, I do!" he retorted, voice wavering.

"Come on then bub, show me what people do in "adult relationships"" Logan was smirking a little more now, He was certain this approach would send the elf running. But the blue boy swallowed, he looked from the floor, to Logan, to the floor again. Then with a burst of movement, Kurt slammed his lips onto Logan's once more.

Logan kept still, his arms never wound round that slender frame, he didn't leaned into the strange, awkward kiss. He felt the soft warmth of a tongue now slowly tickling his bottom lip. The shy movement then elevated to eager lapping, Kurt's hot tongue found it way between his parted lips to finally contact Logan's own. Loan couldn't help but grumble quietly into Kurt's warm mouth, said Blue mutant gave a soft moan in response. Why wasn't the kid backing down?

Feverishly clutching and grasping at the large body before him, Kurt's hands wandered, no, scrabbled almost to feel all of Logan, from his neck, to his shoulders, reaching round to his broad back. Kurt detatched his hungry lips from Logan's, breathing heavier then before, but this wasn't enough. Now he gingerly moved to the elder mans thick neck, stubble krept down the tanned skin from his strong jaw. Kurt layed sweet, gentle kisses, suckling onto the flesh with upmost care, delicacy. Logan stood, stoic, doing his best to ignore the efforts of the other male. But his idea was almost back-fiering, He had to up-the-anti. Kurt was suddenly distracted by a large hand entwining it's fingers in his hair, pulling him quickly but with care, away from his chosen point of affection.

Logan guided the elf downwards, Kurt's fine legs struggled under the weight of that hand as he was brought to his knees. Hand still grasping a fistful of blue locks, careful not to pull too hard, Logan casually leaned himself to perch on the thick bumper of the X-van, his added weight causing the vehicle to dip lower.

And so Kurt knelt before his mentor, head held still, at what most what call an awkward level. Quickly he glanced up, Logan's dark, moody eyes caught his.

"C'mon Kid, Thought you were an adult? This is a normal thing in... Adult relationships, Yano" A low tease came from above, Kurt couldn't help but frown.

"I told you I am an adult! I can do... this..."

Not that Kurt knew what "This" intaled. A moment passed, The blue boy had no clue as to why he was knelt before Logan, his face oddly close to the elder man's... heavily packed crotch. It was only through attention to detail, Kurt noticed slight bulge concealed under the dirty blue jeans.

Spectating from above, Logan's smile returned, almost a leer, as Kurt's curious eyes widened as he noticed his growing hard-on. Logan wasn't concerned by his own erection, it's a natural reaction, he thought. Not to mention it would aid in scaring away his new admierer. That would be it, Kurt would realise what he was meant to do, freak out, run off and forget the whole thing. Sure he'd be embarassed for a while but hey, time heals all wounds.

"Go on, unzip me and show me what you can do" Logan callously ordered.

A thick gulp was heard from the mutant at his feet, this would be the moment he would flee, Logan was sure of it. But the teenager didn't.

The three fingered hand reached out, tentitively, unsure of whether to touch. Kurt gently bit his quivering lip, as his furred hand brushed the protruding pouch of Logan's groin, tracing the now straining zip, the tight button. It was undone in a second, much to Logan's dismay, the elf continued, but the child seemed to be in another world at that point. He was looking, analysing, drinking up the scene with his inquisitive eyes. Before anything could be done, Logan felt the unnapealing cold of fresh air hit his private area, the band of his red boxers hooked under a slender blue finger.

As if his poor, innocent brain would start melting from his ears, Kurt was in a baffled fluster, overheating, and though nerves gave him a sickly feeling, it didn't distract him from the growing arousal in his pants. Still staring at Logan's large, rigid manhood, it was far bigger then his own... Or even ones he'd seen in porn.

But slowly, slowly he leant towards the thick, redenned cock, that seemed to be rising to meet him. He felt the heat, the smell of pre-cum, as his lips gradually parted and his moist mouth met the tip. Logan released a throaty gasp. This had gone too far, but before he could summon himself to make the elf stop, his erection had grown full, fat, and wanting. It felt good.

Struggling with the emmense girth of the thing, Kurt felt his jaw strain, he slowly moved his head to take in more of the length, but he could hardly manage half way as he felt the soft, layered skin against his mouth. The slightly rough, hot tip brushed his throat as he struggled to repress a strong gag. Logan's heart began to pound, How was this so arousing? There was Kurt, a kid he'd known for years, trained, mentored, cared for, spluttering and drooling with half-lidded eyes as he struggled to swallow Logan's immense cock. It was so wrong, on so many levels, But Logan had never found a sight more erotic, it was spine-tingling.

Summoning his remaining energy, Kurt began to rythmically move his head back and forth, drool and precum stringing down his jaw and his wet lips slid over Logan's length, sucking relentlessly in a burst of will. To Kurt's suprise, positive or not, he heard the man's gruff, low voice begin to swell from weak grunts of protest to pleasured moans, stifled, thrilling. Logan was clearly enjoying himself.

Logan was lost, lost in a consuming pleasure he'd hardly felt at this level, his head fell back, eyes closed and panting, moaning even. The wickedness of the deed hadn't quite left his mind, but now the taboo of it all had become a turn on, a forbidden pleasure. He gripped Kurt's head, his hands kneading through the silky dark locks as his body was wracked with building ecstasy, unconciously pushing and pulling kurt's head to the rhythm of his own thrusting.

Kurt choked again around the massive length, it jabbed the back of his throat over and over, his gag reflex working to reject the invading force. The elf reached a trembling hand to grab the jeans of Logan's thigh, tugging almost desperetly to remind him to be gentle. But Logan was far from listening. Pushing back against the forceful hand, Kurt gasped for shallow breath and Logan's cock popped from his mouth, strings of saliva trailing from his lips to the thing, and down his chin. This was hardly the most dignified act.

With hot, moist breath panting from between his lips, Kurt tilted his head to look at Logan, Logan broke from his cocoon of pleasure long enough to meet his dazed, weary gaze.

"Not stoppin' now are ya'"? Logan breathed.

Kurt peered up at him, his face a mess.

"O-only you... Logan" He uttered softly "I only vant.. you"

"Sure" Logan replied shortly "Don't stop now kid, I'm nearly done" was all Kurt recieved in response.

Kurt continued his carnal act, as if his life depended on this one shameful deed, sucking, licking, and now using one hand to pump Logan's weeping erection, cringing at the salty, bitter taste of precum. Logan was wiltering fast, he watched intently, getting far to into the whole thing. Like somebody had thrown poor, unsuspecting Kurt into a most degrading porno, and he had the full experience of watching his own cock slide in and out of the teen's mouth, elicting vile yet arousing, wet slopping noises, over and over. The teen complimented this with his constant "mmm" sounds and his fractured breathing as he struggled for air.

"Ughh... You dirty little... " Logan's lustful growls reached Kurt's ears "Come on... Finish it"

A powerful thrust nearly knocked Kurt from his knelt state, a stifled, protesting cry sent a powerful humming vibration through Logan's cock, so good he purred in delight. He was nearly there, so close, feeling that wonderous elevation of hot, tingling pleasure throughout his being. Kurt squealed in sudden distress as Logan's large hards roughly seized his pointed ears and began to tug him closer, forcing his enormous shaft further into his mouth as Logan face-fucked him at a merciless pace and force. Kurt thought he would be sick any minute, his throat hurt and his jaw ached, his nose stifled of air as it was pressed against Logan's lower naval. But the worst was yet to come. **(Is that an orgasm pun I see...?)**

Logan was driving himself to orgasm, inaudable, rythmic noises of "yes yes yes" escaped his mouth. After a good length of time, Kurt's efforts finally prevailed. But the result, he wasn't prepared for.

Kurt's eyes widened and stung with fresh tears as Logan gave a final, harsh thrust, his cock forcing it's way down Kurt's narrow throat, the elder man gave a hearty roar as his orgasm reached it's pinacle moment.

As if Kurt couldn't have been feeling more queasy, he whined in horror as thick, hot, bitter semen spurted down his throat, he gagged as it oozed from Logan's twitching cock.

Logan breathed a heavy sigh of relief, regaining his composure through the pleasurable spasms, He gently rubbed Kurt's ears, perhaps apologetic after nearly tugging them off. With a tired grunt, Logan slid himself gradually out of Kurt's gaping mouth, leaving stringy lines of sperm and drool down the other's chin, Kurt immidietly began coughing to clear his throat of the strong essense.

And it was finished. As if returning from another planet, the pair suddenly stopped. They looked, somewhat bemused, horrified and shamefully aroused at what had just accured.

"K-kurt I-"

_*Bamf!* _Before anything could be said, Kurt was gone again. Leaving Logan alone, as he floated down from his state of ecstasy, back to reality. Reality wasn't kind.

What had he done? What was his relationship with Kurt to become after this sick act? 

And what was to become of the heart of the boy? Who had fled to his bedroom, thrown himself to the bed in tears of confusion, as he furiously rubbed his neglected erection to a quick orgasm, all the while panting the name of the cause of his anguish;

"Logan... Logan... Logan...!"

**Author's notes: Well. So... Now that we've all shared that loveley experience. Like I said, little bit of sadistic tendencies in there but that's kind of my thing. However not to be confused with abuse in relationships, I can assure you there will be none of that in this fic, Just a little rough sex etc. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review, comment, etc. if you please, and I'll be motivated to write more~**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing but problems

**Author's note: Hi again all, I'm so sorry this took to long to update! Been having real trouble getting inspired to continue this but I think I'm past my block, so now Chapters 6 & 7 are here C:**

**So for this chapter, Not much smut but it leads on to the next smut scene in the next chapter.**

**Thankyou for everyone's reviews so far, been getting some awesome feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story 3 -NGD.**

**-Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes, Wrote this in somewhat of a rush and I have no spell checker :')-**

**Chapter 6: **

After Logan had slunk shamefully to his room, he could bring himself to do nothing other than perch on his bed, and think.

_How could he have let that happen? What kind of, sick, perverted teacher was he?_

He pulled another cigerette from it's carton to his lips, though Charles had asked him not to smoke indoors, he figured now, he needed one. Flicking his lighter, shielding the end of the cigerette, Once lit, he enhaled deeply.

This wasn't even a joke, It wasn't remotely funny. Not to insult Kurt too much but, The regret was killing him. Aside from the... More then enjoyable pleasure, there was nothing about what had just happened that he could dwell on, nothing that made it any more bareable. He was utterly disgusted with himself, and Kurt for that matter. After all, the elf had made the first move...

Logan almost scoffed at himself, He knew damn well it wasn't Kurt's fault. The kid was obviously in a confused place, and Logan had practically exploited him. He should have persisted, sent him away, and though it may have hurt the kid, the outcome would have been better then this.

Breakfast the next morning, was something of an ordeal.

6:30Am, The stillness of the early morning was suddenly filled with the familiar noise of Kurt's teleportation. To his relief, the kitchen was empty. He slowly krept on bare toes to the bread bin, swiping up a roll and a half, he was so on edge, listening out for anyone coming. After a long period of silence, he decided it was all clear, and set about preparing his early breakfast.

He had to be quick, He'd been up early to avoid any, unwanted interactions. Staying there any longer might result in him running into-

Kurt nearly inhaled the rest of his sandwhich in suprise as the kitchen door swung open, he choked heavily, flopping over the table and spluttering noisily.

"...Alright there, Elf?"

Kurt froze, still leant over the table, looking down, blue hair hanging by his face. Gradually, he looked up, to see a just as awkward Logan, don in deep green sweat pants, and... and.. No shirt at all. Kurt heard himself gulp. Apparently, Logan had had the same idea.

"J-J-Ja... L-Logan..."

It would be too obvious to port now, That would just indicate to Logan that, clearly, this wasn't over. So one sat, the other stood, in the new, warm light of the rising morning, neither one looking at the other.

"So..." The considerably older mutant finally spoke "You comin' to today's training sesh'?"

Kurt felt his stomach tense. He'd forgotten, saturday was the routine day for an outdoor training session. Always lead by Logan. He really couldn't face being around the Wolverine at this time...

"Uh.. Vell, I'm not feeling too great... Yano... and er, I thought I'd sit this von out..."

"What's that Kurt?" A third voice joined the party, as Scott wandered into the kitchen, almost pausing as the tense atmosphere hit him "But we need you today, It's a rescue training mission"

Kurt sighed inwardly, not only were these dreadfully boring for him, as he always played the helpless victim, but he had to lie around waiting for the younger recruits to get themselves together and "rescue him".

"Ah Scott, can't somevon else do it?" Kurt moaned at the shaded male "I'm always~ The victim, it gets a little boring"

"Sorry Kurt, We need your teleportation skills incase one of the kids gets something wrong, then you can port yourself out of dangers way"

Whilst Scott was explaining, or rather, taking charge of _his _lesson, Logan couldn't help glancing at the elf. Truth be told, he wished the kid would persist with his excuses and skip todays training. He wanted no opportunity to be in close contact with him.

"It's fine Shades, Half-pint can take Elf's place" Logan grunted, taking a bottled water from the large fridge. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Didn't you hear? Kitty's on a school trip with Evan and Rogue, won't be back til' monday"

_Doomed, _Kurt thought, _I'm doomed. Zhere's no vay out of zhis!_

"Well then..." Logan exhaled "I'll see you at 9 by the cliff edge, Kurt"

Kurt nodded, sinking down into his seat and letting out a low, frustrated whine as the older male left.

"Alright, Ya'll know the drill" The Gruff voice of Logan could be heard throughout the group of young students, though not all were paying full attention.

"Today we'll be doin' a rescue mission, the hostage is not only captive to.. _Magneto_, But also bound and unable to use their powers" Logan scoffed as he gestured to Bobby, or Iceman, don in a ridiculous mimick of Magneto's uniform. A bedsheet cloak and a bucket wedged on his head.

"Mutants will rise up against the humans! Raaarrgh!" Bobby put on his best Magneto impersination whilst flailing his hands in clawing motions, drawing a few giggles and snorts from his friends.

"Alright Bucket head" Logan almost ushered the loud boy to his position on the cliff edge "Now let's just pretend, for fun, that Magneto has miraculously gained ice powers for today" Logan said in the most _Un-fun_ tone he could muster.

"Our hostage will naturally be played by Kurt... Kurt?" A hesitant call from the older mutant, as the group of children parted to reveal a rather nervous looking Nightcrawler hidden behind the students. Said elf looked up from playing with his thumbs, startled.

"O-oh, ja Logan?" He replied with a sheepish smile, gradually aproaching the elder male on tender footing.

"Arms behind your back"

Kurt blinked, wide eyed. He stared for a few seconds. That tone... _Mein gott, _He thought.. So demanding, dominating even. It sent a chill down his spine to the tip of his tail. How unexpected.

There was something beyond uncomfortable between the two as Kurt gingerly crossed his wrists behind himself, around them Logan carefully tied thick white cord to secure them together. Luckily, the rest of the students didn't notice the mood.

"Okay? Okay, Kurt you sit behind Bobby, and remember, no teleporting or helpin' the others. The rest of you will work as a team to rescue him. We clear? right, go." Logan declared as he sat Kurt down, a little too close to the cliff edge for his liking, and quickly moved away. Kurt tried not to look behind him at the sheer drop above the freezing sea, as a shreiking wind made his ears throb in a dull pain.

The session began, and went on for about as long as Kurt expected it to. And he found it as dull as usual. Bobby has resorted to freezing the other's feet in place, then bombarded by _Wolfsbane_ and _Multiple_ as they managed to escape. It seemed a boring ritual of each student attempting an attack with no actual strategy. Kurt couldn't help roll his eyes as Magma and Sunspot's efforts were also poorly aimed, a cloud of fire erupted over their heads but nowhere near their Target. Oh well, he shrugged, it'd be finished soon. From his seated position behind Bobby, Kurt tentitively peered at the on-looking Logan, his face was unmasked, serious, unimpressed as he watched the students efforts. Kurt kept staring, ignoring the yelling and jeers of the occupied kids.

_I vonder... I vonder what he's been thinking since... that time.. _He thought. He had thought over it, alot. And everytime, the memory brought him to arousal. Why did, that thing, he did to Logan turn him on so much?

Kurt was unaware of the mutant known as _Berzerker_ had managed to break Bobby's line of defence, roughly grabbing Kurt under the arm and hauling him to his feet. Kurt stumbled as he was dragged up, as this blonde boy barked instructions at him.

"C'mon Kurt, concentrate! We've rescued you! Come on" Berzerker turned to lead Kurt to safety, but a frenzied Iceman was there to meet him.

"Oh no ya don't!" Bobby laughed as he blocked the way, Shoving Berzerker back a little too rough, and Kurt found himself in a familiar, terrifying situation.

With his arms tied, he could grab nothing, reach for nothing, as the mutant was shoved back into him, stumbling before the blue mutant lost his footing, and fell.

Kurt was freezing when he woke, Spluttering and flailing as the crushing waves pummeled into him. But he wasn't drowning.

The strong force that sqeezed the breath from his lungs, was caused not by water, but by a pair of thick, sturdy arms. With a flick of the head, kurt turned to look behind him at his saviour. Logan, of course. Soaking, droplets of crystal white water clinging to his skin, hair, nose, a shimmering hero.

An large swell in the waves crashed down on them, Kurt could feel Logans grip slipping as he coughed, frantically searching for the surface. They broke from the icy water, grasping for eachother, Logan hooked his arm around the younger mutant again, with a powerful lunge he pulled him through the water, swimming with one arm for the shore. But Nightcrawler was panicking, his head was just barely above the water, constant waves kept sending water over his head, into his eyes, up his nose. He struggled desperetly to keep himself afloat, to aid Logan, but he was a lousy swimmer. His legs built for agility and arms still tightly bound, he was sinking like a stone.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Logan dragged the mutant back up, clutching him tighter round the middle "Kurt you need to hold onto me, Trust me, okay?"

Kurt caught a glimpse of the elder man's face through the spray of the sea, he was almost reassured. Put the pinching rope that kept his arms bound reminded him it was impossible.

"I-I can't Logan! My arms!"

"Use your legs then! Just grab on any way you can!"

So Kurt did.

Breathless, exhausted, and sodden, They finally reached the shallows of the beach, A rounded cover under the shelter of the over-hanging cliff. Logan gasped and spluttered salt water from his mouth, his body relentlessly heavy as he attempted to lift himself to stand in the water. Instead he lunged on his knees through the wet sand sucking at his legs. Kurt was latched all to firmly round his waist, slim legs hooked round his hips, calves crossed on Logan's broad back, head buried into the side of the elder's thick neck. Logan gave a somewhat defeated groan, gradually slowing to a halt at the lapping shallows. He swayed whilst trying to remain composed, before slowly lowering himself onto one side and finally rolling onto his back with a thick splash.

Both lay panting and shivering in the dim shadow of the cliff, Water quietly creeping up past their resting bodies until it slunk away with the tide.

"Are.. are you Okay, Kurt?" Logan asked, rather breathlessly. Glancing down, He could just see the face of the other, it was still pressed into the side of his neck, feeling a subtle warmth radiating from under his soft fur. Kurt's thick, wet hair clung to his face and neck, crusted in salt, his mouth open as he tried to regain his breathing.

His golden eyes were reddened by the salt, a painful pink hue straining from each corner. But they looked up at Logan all the same, blinking a little quicker to shake the lingering salt from his long Lashes. Kurt looked to him, in that moment, as one would to an Idol, a god.

"I'm.. I'm okay" The blue mutant breathed, indeed he was shaken up. What would he have done if they had both drowned? His fear for loosing his mentor was almost his main cause to tremble. But Kurt was soon distracted, his brow furrowed as he squirmed, Leg's still wrapped around and trapped underneath the Wolverine. Logan repressed a grunt as he felt Kurt's behind rub against his more intimate areas. Kurt appeared to feel it too, an inaudible squeak caught on his lips as he felt Logan's soft but none the less _large_ manhood pressed against him. Knowing he couldn't allow himself to think anything of it, He attempted to free himself, shuffling to pull his legs from beneath the elder man's back.

"S-Sorry Logan I'm.. stuck..!" Kurt mumbled, his balance wavering as he fought to free himself, wiggling his legs a little more frantically now. Logan raised a thick eyebrow and lightly shook his head. Leaning up on his elbows, He raised himself just enough for the young mutant to slide his legs away, Kurt now straddling him with his knees on either side. The young German had managed to sit up, and was looking down into his saviours eyes. Logan knew this position all too well, But he certainly didn't want to experience it with Kurt...

"Thankyou..." Kurt began, His gaze dropped for a moment, shyly. "You saved my life, Logan"

Logan gave a casual nod.

"Ah no problem, Kid, My fault anyway for puttin' ya' in danger like tha-"

Logan never managed to finish before his lips were sealed in a clumsily stolen kiss, Kurt coming in a little too heavily without his arms to steady him. A small, hot tongue was immidielty lapping at the elder man's lips, feverishly pestering for entrance. Logan didn't bolt upright like he would have imagined, he didn't push him away or shout. He waited with a clenched jaw and Kurt emmited a soft whine against his mouth, pulling back just enough to look into those dark eyes.

"P-Please Logan, Just ..." He almost whispered, eyes still red from salt or tears, Logan couldn't tell. Another sublte noise of suprise was drawn from the Wolverine as the elf ground his hips down, rubbing the elder's covered package with his own. Their suits still wet and thinned, it was like skin on skin contact.

**SO. Cut that off rather abruptly, but the smut begins in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/review if you like 3**


	7. Chapter 7: My chapter titles suck

**Hey guys, So just a forewarning, pretty graphic, messy stuff ahead. Masturbation and Ass-cleavage sex to be precise... I don't know if that's the word for it. But, yeah. **

**Again this was written in a rush, I just wanted to get past this scene D'x T'was taking forever.**

**Also I don't know if I'm meant to answer any questions in reviews before the chapter starts? I'm not well practiced with this website.. :C Lol. **

**I guess in answer to something that was asked on Chap 6, No, the X-men are not above watching the two get it on XD. The cliff overhangs too much to see what's below, if that makes sense.**

**I have this horrible feeling things are getting a bit, unrealistic.. Even for a Yaoi fic. I wanted to keep it somewhat believable but I think we're just sinking into pure smut here.. Oh well. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 7

"Kurt, St-"

Again with a slow roll of his narrow hips, Kurt brought the man to silence, The younger nearly purred, his now hardening member enjoying the soft friction it brought. He only wished his arms were free...

"Oi, I'm not messin' around..." Logan warned, though something was hesistant in his tone. Clearly his previous "lesson" with Kurt had gone awry, And the child only seemed more keen on him. But it was all too obvious, the Wolverine was hardening under the swift grinding. Kurt's rigid member sliding against his own, the strain of their still damp suits, the way his protruding hard-on slid so nicely between Kurt's cheeks. Of course, in his mind he knew it was wrong, but a man's will power can always be overturned by lust and pleasure...

The whole thing was seriously starting to get on Logan's nerves. Kurt had no right to make passes at him, to so deliberetly seduce him, at the moments he was most unprepared. And what, he had to push him off each time, to be the responsible adult in all this? The rising heat from his member was only shared with the constant rubbing of Kurt's smaller erection, with each timid thrust brought forward a subtle reminder of this forbidden pleasure. Tired of ignoring Kurt's ludicrous behaviour, and making excuses for himself, what little essence of his patience remained started to vanish.

A sudden shout from above caused the mutants to look skyward, the eroding cliff above curved and shielded over them and the source of the noise could not be seen.

"Are you guys alright down there? Logan? Kurt?" The voice sounded like that of Bobby's, though with no apparent trail down to the beach from the sheer drop, there was no way for him to reach them.

"We're fine! Everything's fine" Logan gave Kurt a hard stare as he shouted to the X-men above "Just go back to the mansion"

Putting up his best front to ignore the shallow thrusts repeating from the hips of the teenager, Logan gave Kurt a look of frustration, narrow eyed, clenched jaw, and unwavering. Enough for Kurt to begin to feel, somewhat awkward. His hips slowed, eventually to cease his attempted dry-humping. Of course it was awkward, Kurt didn't have a clue what he was doing. He'd never had a relationship with a male before, these situations didn't crop up everyday... So if he had to openly seduce Logan in his own awkward, innapropriate little manner, then he damn well would. But they looked at eachother, waiting. Logan unamused and impatient, Kurt unsure, timid, but willing to try him.

"V-Vhat?" Kurt asked rather sharply, figiting in his current state, eyes wavering to and from his crush. Logan gave a loud sigh, his head shook slowly.

"You have no idea, what kind of problems you're causin' me, do ya'?"

The confused boy straddling his hips twitched, irritated suddenly. His tail wavered, causing a small flick of spray as it hit the shallow water around them.

"Vell, it wouldn't be a problem if you'd just give me a chance" Kurt retorted, young face twisting to show his aggitation, a small crease forming above his nose. Logan knew that face, one of a spoilt child who couldn't have what he wanted. And boy, did it make him mad. If there was one thing Logan could not, and would not tolerate, it was spoilt brats.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, you pampered little _slut"_ Logan growled low through his teeth. Again, the kid flinched, eyes wider now, leaning his weight back.

"H-hey... Don't call me zhat-"

Kurt gave a sudden shrill cry as Logan unsheathed those treturous claws in an instant, quickly but still cautiously snagging the material of Kurt's uniform, just at the top of each thigh. With a twist and a flick of the wrists, Logan had nearly all essense of the lower part of the damp uniform in shreds, Aside from the ripped strands that clung to Kurt's knees and crotch. Again the kid squealed in suprise and dissaproval as Logan's large hands reached around to seize his now bare ass, squeezing a cheek roughly in each hand.

"Vh-vhat are you doing?" Kurt cried, peering back over his shoulder and fidgeting madly as his ass cheeks were squeezed and neaded like soft dough in Logan's hands. If his own hands weren't still bound, he'd be able to do something.. _Damn it! _He thought, irritated at his helpless state.

"Hush up" Was the breif response given by Logan, Ignoring Kurt's whimpers. Logan thought to himself, maybe he'd been going about it all wrong. The way to frighten Kurt off wasn't to let him do what he wanted, to let him have control and for the awkwardness deter him. No, embarassment and vulnerability, humiliation, violation, that was the way. Of course! No matter how confident he thought he was, surely Kurt wasn't about to give up his dignity through mere experimentation...

"Do you want me to make you my woman, Kurt? Is that it?"

Kurt stopped squirming breifly to glance down at the elder;

"Huh?-EEEE!" Logan became slightly amused as Kurts eyes widened again, jaw clenched as a thick finger slipped between the crevas of his cheeks, such a light, tender touch, it strayed dangerously close to his untouched entrance. Kurts slim thighs clenched round Logans sides as he elder brushed the small hole, feeling the heat under the thinning fur, tensing and twitching.

"Wha.. There... Why?" Kurt breathed, his mouth slightly open as if stuck agape in anticipation. The young elf tried to move away from this foreign touch, leaning forward onto his knees, but a large hand clenched around his Semi-hard member, so suddenly that he squeaked, finding himself trapped between the thick, threatening finger that pressed firmly against his tensed opening, and the hand that seized his erection. He couldn't move either way without something unwanted happening...

Logan watched his reactions, rather emotionlessly, as Nightcrawler avoided his gaze, those golden eyes downcast at Logans hand grasped round his hardening member. He let out a soft gasp as Logan's fingertip, ever so gently circled his tight ring of muscle, if not for the lingering worry of actual penetration, Kurt would have thought it felt rather nice. It tickled, sending a warm sensation up his spine and to his groin. A sudden noise of half suprise, half pleasure rose up this throat as Logans large fist slid it's grasp slowly up and down his erection, the remaining shreds of his wet uniform gripped between his skin and Logan's hand, and the sensation felt wonderful.

"Ah... Hnn... Aah..." The noises couldn't be prevented as Kurt was teased from both sides, that sweet tickling sensation at his rear complimented the rising pleasure at the front, oh so nicely.

"Like that?"

Kurt nodded lightly; "..Ja.."

"You like it when I play with you? When I play with your dick and ass, Feels good, right?" Logan asked in a seductively hushed and low voice, Kurt could do little more then whimper and nod.

"I-it feels... good.. Hnng..." Logan's hand slicking up and down his erection quickened in pace.

"You're a dirty boy, aren't ya? Enjoying this so much... Do you want to cum?"

"P-please... Yes!"

"Are you close already?"

Kurt began to pant; "Ja!"

"Do you like how my hands feel?"

"Oh gott, ja!"

"Do you want me to stuff my big cock up your ass?"

"Ja-Wait, No!" Kurt broke from his lustful trance with a start as that taunting, gentle finger suddenly pressed into him, feeling it slide inside and push against his tensing inner walls. The elf went still, sat rigid as his walls clenched round Logans finger, he stared ahead, eyes large and alarmed. Logan felt he was dry, but oh so hot inside, smooth.. and inviting. Logan began pumping his fist round Kurt's cock again, faster, faster. The elf looked so torn, his eyes distressed, but also half lidded and dazed in pleasure. Kurt felt the finger inside him move slowly, it curved and straighened, stroking him from the inside. Then travelled in and out, pushing up into him, wiggling, reaching for something. Kurt couldn't call it pain, it was more discomfort, an invasion that wasn't mean to be there..

"Take.. take it out.. " He strained to ask, Finally looking at Logan "I don't.. want.."

Logan paused, Kurt wanted to know what he was thinking but there was still no emotion to read. It was as if Logan were watching something he wasn't remotely involved in, like it didn't concern him at all. Gradually, the elder Mutant slid the digit out, Kurt winced as it popped from his clenched entrance. He sighed breifly in relief, only to be startled once again by Logan's sudden movement.

The elder man had released his own, now throbbing erection from his suit, Kurt felt the emmense girth and heat of the thing against his crotch. Logan's hand slid away from Kurt's erect length and went to grasp his rear, kurt was tilted forward, allowing a slight gap between the two. With his own cock held in hand, Logan pulled it from beneath the kid, so it was behind him, tilted upward. Moving his other hand to pry Kurt's tail away as it had slunk between his legs, attempting to block his access. Then firmly holding Kurt's hip, he positioned the two snugly together, his much larger cock sliding perfectly between kurts firm cheeks. Logan hummed a low growl in his throat, his sensitive tip rubbed Kurt's tiny entrance. It was so enticing. He could just push right in there, the heat radiated from that hole was driving him crazy.

"You can't even take a finger but you think _this_ is what you want? You dumb kid"

Kurt was frozen, he stared back over his shoulder, sweat began to bead under his hair, on his slender neck, and his spine.

"D... Don't.." He almost whispered.

"I could. Or rather, I _should_. This is what ya' wanted all along, right? To be my fuck hole? my little Cum dumpster?"

Kurt didn't like this. He didn't want to be used as a hole.. Was this what a relationship with anothe male was? Was he just to play the part of the woman?

Again Logan grasped a cheek in each hand, pushing the globes of flesh together around his cock, humming as the pleasurable warmth encased his member, Kurt's cheeks squeezing him tightly. Almost immedietly he began thrusting, jerking his hips up, causing the elf to bounce slightly ontop of him. Logan's large cock slid up and down furiously in the crevas of Kurt's round ass, hot sweat relieving the friction as the wolverine squeezed Kurt's flesh to create a tighter hold, Kurt felt his ass begin to tingle.

"S-stop Logan..! Vhat are... you doing?" The blue elf asked between thrusts. Kurt didn't quite understand this act.. He'd seen cleavage sex, in porn.. But never using someone's ass?

He couldn't help but pant, a whine escaped his throat as Logan's hot, wet dick slicked up and down over his entrance, feeling the creases of his foreskin and the bulging tip against him, it did more then tickle. That familiar, warm pleasure crept back into his crotch, his tender sack and cock rubbed against Logan's firm stomach mercilessly in his bent over state.

"Imagine what I could be doin'... right now, Kurt" Logan huffed below him "Imagine if I was balls deep in you, I'd fuck you till' you pass out"

Logan was grunting, teeth gritted and his face looked angered, squeezing Kurt's ass cheeks so tightly round his thrusting, throbbing dick, Kurt felt his cheeks begin to tingle and numb in his hands.

This wasn't how Kurt had imagined things... He wanted it tender, loving.. But Logan's blatant sexual agression was terrifying! His "Dirty talk" sounded threatening, his face looked like he wanted to kill the elf. But Kurt was drawing close again... He was shocked, bewildered as the heat in his stomach expanded, a hot pleasure uncoiling from his groin and beginning to creep up his spine, down his legs.

"Oh Gott, Logan.."

He couldn't be.

"Hnng.. ah..!"

Surely not... Not like this.

That wonderous feeling of chasing the pleasure, ecstacy flaring in the pit of his stomach, throughout his throbbing cock, soaked in pre-cum. How could this be making him Cum? How was it possible? Unfortunatly, Logan had twigged the elfs sudden situation.

"...Oh? What's this, Gonna' cum?"

The relentless rubbing from both sides, the way his orgasm was slowly, slowly creeping up to it's pinicale, it all felt too good. With his mouth open, high moans were blurted out with every thrust and jolt, everytime his cock rubbed against Logan's abs, his wet entrance stroked by Logan's thick, rigid member. Logan smirked as Kurts eyes began to roll, then clench shut, a single string of drool hung from his fanged mouth. With a few more harsh thrusts between Kurts now wet, hot cheeks, Logan felt himself ready to burst.

"Ready? ...Ready for my Cum, little slut?"

Kurt felt himself Dizzy, his vision wavered as glorious release finally came.

"Ah.. Ah... Ah, Ah, Ah! Hnn..Ahh!"

Kurt gave a loud, high pitched moan as his slender body shuddered, cock twitching uncontrolably as white globs of cum spurted up Logan's stomach. During which he felt the large cock between his cheeks give a final thrust, he moaned again as thick, hot cum splattered in a mess between his cheeks, against his entrance, and over his lower back.

Before Kurt could even regain his breath, let alone any composure, he was pushed fiercely off the large mutant. Rolling in the sand, Kurt struggled to sit up to glare at the wolverine.

"Vhat zhe hell!" Kurt spat sand from his mouth, But Logan was already on his feet. The elder mutant moved towards the elf sat in the sand, and knelt behind him. As Kurt looked back at him cautiously, Logan quite roughly grabbed the kid by the back of the neck. Kurt grunted in suprise, Feeling Logan's rough lips against his elfine ear.

"You have no shame" Logan hissed darkly "Sex is for _adults. _You are _not_ an adult. Don't seduce a man you could never handle" Kurt tried to struggle from Logan's grasp but he was jerked back to the elder man.

"Don't, _ever-"_ Logan shook the boy a little "ask it of me again, because if I did ever fuck you, I'd make it the worse experience of your life"

Kurt shuddered, his stomach tensed, a lump in his throat. _Surely, Logan didn't mean it..._

"Now, Go get yourself cleaned up, You're a mess"

With that, Logan released his grasp, and with a quick slash of his claws he finally freed Kurt's bound arms. Kurt watched, Rubbing his wrists as Logan began his journey back to the mansion, to reassure everyone they were safe.

The young mutant began to shiver as a harsh wind came from over the quietened sea, Kurt slowly glanced down at himself. His shredded uniform was stained with drying cum, dusted with sand. He squirmed and then tensed as he felt the now cold semen of Wolverine squelch between his cheeks, invading sand now causing a slimy, gritty friction. Disgusting.

What was he doing? He was a member of the X-men.. the proud X-men, They were heroes..

But not him. It was now that guilt and shame causing a sickly sensation in his gut. What would his friends have thought at the sight of him?

...He had to stop. It was becoming an addiction, he had to stop himself. But could he? Could he give up, and let everything return to normal?

Kurt didn't know if he wanted to stop, Be it in the wrong way, he finally had Logan's attention, and he couldn't let it go.

**Okay so, Hope you enjoyed! This scene really was a pain to write so it might not be that good, but at least it's done. :L**

**Also, if you do not understand what happened, as in the ass-cleavage sex bit (Which is a real sexual act that people do) then you are probably not old enough to be reading this fic! :D**

**Just felt like doing something a bit different. Instead of the usual fingering, slightly painful sex, then a love confession. There will be no love confession for a damn long time in this fic, if ever. C:**


	8. Author's update

Hey there guys, just wanted to update with thhis Author's not to explain where the heck the rest of this fic is.

First of all I know I use to have like a new chapter out like every week but I've totally hit a dead end with this, so I very quickly wanted to as you guys for your opinion.

First of all this story was never meant to be long, romantic, or that meaningful. But I wanted it to be a smut fic that had a semi-believable storyline. However it seems that that's, not really possible.. So I wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't mind too much if this fic took a little more of a direct cut to the sex and smut. Just so we can speed this along and satisfy the smut-heads out there. I'll still try and keep everyone in character as best I can, and not make it too much of a generic smut fic.

Leave a review thingy to let me know your opinions guys! And thanks for being so patient with this. As soon as I had feedback I will start the next chapter.


End file.
